Harry Potter and the Brides of Voldemort
by PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes
Summary: Two Muggle girls find a black leather diary with the name Tom M. Riddle written on the back in gold letters, and write in it Death Eaters come and kid nap them. Set during Harry Potter 4 a little before the last task. Not an OMG we are in the Book fanfic


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters I make up

Co authored with Myspaceaddict

Most of the story will be normal POV but sometimes it will be a character POV.

Harry Potter

And the

Brides of Lord Voldemort

Hello my name is Krystal and this is my best friend and my story

The story you are about to read are the chronicles of two girls that found out great things can happen by simply writing in a book, whether those great things be good or bad, they affected us greatly.

It all started the day I went to a book fair in search of what else books but what I found would change my friend Emily's live forever…..

Krystal looked through the piles of antique looking books. One caught her attention a worn black leather bound book. She carefully picked it up.

While leisurely thumbing through it she realized that all of the pages where blank, there was not any ink marks. No little doodles on the corners, she looked at the cover nothing so she looked on the back she noticed gold words branded into the leather 'Tom M Riddle'.

"It must have been somebody's journal. I wonder why they didn't write it though."

Placing it back where she had found it. She started to walk away, but her gut was telling her, she was meant to find this seemingly normal book.

Picking it back up she felt a rush of something she could not put in to words but it just felt right….

After looking around for about an hour she had only found four books including the journal. Getting in to her black Jeep Cherokee. Which she named 'The Mort Mobile' and 'The Black Pearl'

The first name was from the movie 'Secret Window' While the second was from a book she read about a real pirate ship called the Black Pearl.

She drove home. Walking into her condo/house she yelled

"Mom Mark I'm home from the book fair. Mom, where are you guys?" Still no answer, walking into her 'L' shaped kitchen there was a note on the frig

'Dear Krystal, Mark and I have been called on a business trip in New York for a while. We left you four hundred dollars for food and emergences. Bye babe Love Mom and mark.'

Sigh

"Looks like I going to have to call the cavalry".

Picking up her purse and taking out her cell phone, quickly dialing a number she knew by heart. ring

"Hay whats up Krystal?"

"Oh nothing Emily just they got called on yet another business trip and guess where they are going this time."

"Where are they going this time?"

"New York the big apple you know some times I think they like the fact that they get to go every where that I have been dieing to go, and then gloating on all the stuff they saw."

"You know that not all the true well ok most of it is yes but not all. So did you find any thing at the book fair? Of course knowing you as well as I do, I bet you found at least ten books you just could not resist putting into you 'library'."

"Actually I only found four books, therefore you can not call my five shelf book case a library. Any way do you want to have a movie night?"

"Heck yes I will bring 'Practical Magic' and 'Sleepy Hollow'. Ok I will see you later Krystal"

"Sounds like a plan, see you later future wife of Darth Vader." Click she hung up, while holding back fits laughter.

Till she was red in the face, when she finally calmed down she took a deep breath.

"That will never get old." she said with a laugh.

Emily's POV

I was checking my Myspace when I heard my phone ring.

"Who dare disturb me and my Myspace time" My eye twitched a little. That's right my eye twitched people deal with it! I looked at my phone the name Krystal flashed on the small screen.

"Hay whats up Krystal?"... (You already know what was said)

"Sounds like a plan, see you later future wife of Darth Vader."

She's never going to let me live that down, it's not my fault I was a kid. So what if I used to randomly say Darth Vader was my husband

"Hey mom Im going over to Krystal's house for the weekend, Betty and Mark are gone again"

"Ok since Lexie is at her sleepover tell Krystal I said hi."

I packed my bags

1. with clothes

2. with movies and candy

I left my house jumped into my Bright red Neon and drove to Krystal's house.

Ding Dong

Krystal ran to the door and opened it half way.

"What is the password?"

"Mr. Darcy belongs to Krystal who is the real life Elizabeth Bennet. There are you happy now?" Emily said in mock boredom.

"And don't you ever forget it, but of course Mr. Bingley belongs to you." Krystal helped Emily with her bags.

There was her bag that had her clothes in it and two plastic bags full of what seemed to be movies and candy. They set everything down on the 'L' shaped coach in the living room/ dining room.

"So what kind of books did you get at the fair?

**A.N. Sorry its so short but that all I can think of for now**


End file.
